What Was Left Unsaid
by WitchFire Hazel
Summary: It has been a hundred years after the war and there is peace. But change is on the horizon. Can Eragon whether the storm? (Bad summary I know, but the story is better than the summary, I swear!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I guess first-of-all, I gotta put my disclaimer: *clears throat* "I do not own any and all of Christopher Paolini's characters or settings. I only get to play with them… and covet them… and maybe worship them… a lot."**

**Okay. Now that that's done with, on to my second-of-all. I do not plan on this being a fifty-something chapter story where Eragon and Saphira have to battle some new menace in Alagaesia. It just ain't happening (yeah I said ain't). I believe Eragon has come through too much to have to go through more… **_**and**_** I don't want to have to write that much. Nothing against writing, I love the practice myself, it's just that I don't think my brain cells could cough out that many good plot lines.**

**Lastly- but certainly **_**not**_** the least you'll hear of me- yes there will be Arya/Eragon fluff… What kind of Inheritance fan would I be if I didn't offer you what CP failed to? There might be some oc/oc fluff and some Murtagh/oc fluff also, but I don't know yet. You'll find out when I do. XD But at no time will it reach above pg13- or whatever the equivalent is in fanfic terms.**

**Ooh… almost forgot. Please review. Your thoughts on it, even your criticism, are most welcome as it helps me with the direction of the story. As I said, this isn't going to be fifty chapters, but it is, however, going to be somewhat lengthy. So review, even if you didn't like it, and fave and follow if you do… I thrive on your responses.**

**So I guess that's it… well y'all enjoy… That's right. I said y'all. Read my bio. *stage whispers* **_**You'll understand.**_

The Continuation of the End

The Talíta, strong and proud glided across the water, as smoothly as a swan across a calm lake, a fact that always astounded Eragon, considering the fact that the river that was the Edda churned and roared passed the surrounding landscape. It had been a month since setting out from Alagaesia and still they had not found a place to settle and raise the dragons. The Eldunari were getting anxious, as a few of the younglings in the eggs were starting to wake from their spell-induced sleep. Umaroth had stated that they had another month or so before the first eggs would hatch, and that worried Eragon. Even if they found a place to settle tomorrow, it would still take them time to build a place for the hatchlings to live while they grew, not to mention housing for the elves that had accompanied him and a safe place to store the Eldunari.

Two days after Umaroth's diagnosis, the river widened and flowed into a gigantic lake. From the deck of the Talíta, it appeared as if they had reached the sea, but from Saphira's back, Eragon could make out the faint smudges of far off beaches. And within this lake sat an immense island. A small range of mountains sat on the southern end of the island and a lush green forest covered almost the rest of the island. And, as if tailored just for them, a huge prominence sat near the mountains, large enough for a city of dragon proportions.

Using Eragon as their focal point, the Eldunari searched the island for inhabitants, but found only animals of many diverse species, many of which were new to the inhabitants of the small vessel. The lake was so large it took another half of a day before they actually reached the island, where they disembarked and, using the strength from the Eldunari, the elves transported all of their equipment to the hill. Once wards were set up to protect them from harm, they began making temporary shelters. As soon as everyone had settled down, Eragon and Saphira flew around the island, exploring its many features. A river, fed by lakes in the mountains, flowed to the north, around the city site, until it reached the exterior of the island. The mountains themselves were not overly large, larger than that of the Spine, but none nearing the great heights of the Beors. Many cliffs and caves dotted the mountains, assuring Eragon that the wild dragons would have plenty of shelter in the years to come. Also, the rich diversity of life on the island would ensure that the dragons would have plenty of food.

True to Umaroth's word, the first of the eggs hatched a month after they landed on the island, in the newly built hatchery. It was a little silver female who eventually came to call herself Bellui, although not many would know her as such; everyone just called her Istalri, for she was a fiery little dragon. Soon after she had hatched, an orange male hatched, and within in the same week a green almost the same color as Fírnen hatched. The hatchlings were a welcome sight that warmed the hearts of Saphira and the Eldunari. During the first weeks after the eggs hatched, the Eldunari kept a close eye on them, talking to them and such, to make sure they were not "egg crazy" as Glaedr called it. But the young dragons acted no such way, only like those of ravenous newborns.

During that first year, the elves built the hatchery, which was the smallest of the buildings, and the living quarters, which could house fifty riders, along with four watchtowers along the coast. The rooms in which future riders would live were large enough to accommodate their dragons for decades to come; rooms were white, but a spell was embedded in each room so that when occupied, the color would change to match that of the rider's dragon.

Five years of ceaseless construction would pass before all the buildings were complete. The library, filled with all the books Galbatorix had stolen and many more besides, and dining hall, large enough to accommodate ten dragons Belgabad's size, were built on to the living quarters. Eragon and the elves used architecture from all the races, blending each into harmonious structures. The elves had sung their homes from the trees around the city, and, using the memories of the Eldunari, sang the rocks at the base of the mountains into a training facility reminiscent of a dwarvish hall. Eragon built his home a few miles from the city, for he wanted the privacy but did not want to be too far away from his students, atop a rise so he could still keep an eye on his city. He built it mostly himself, devoting many of his waking hours moving the two ton stone blocks that formed his home. He allowed no one to help him, save Saphira and the Eldunari when he needed the energy, for this was his luxury and he would earn it with his own sweat and blood.

The new city rivaled Vroengard, some of the buildings ending up twice as large as ones in Doru Araeba. In the very center of the city was a statue of a dragon, white as the snow caps of the Beors, and larger than Saphira by two, who had been called Bid'daum, and standing next to him was a blonde haired elf, who was Eragon's namesake and the first of the Riders, holding a purple egg in his hand. Built into the statue was a hidden door that led down a long winding staircase. At the bottom of the staircase was a room that housed the Eldunari and many of the treasures from Galbatorix's castle that Eragon and the Elves thought were too dangerous to let become common knowledge, even among the riders. Also among the treasures, were hundreds of Rider's swords that the elf Rhünon had forged. Like the Vault of Souls, one had to speak their true name in order to gain access to this secret chamber. Of the thirty or so elves living in the city, only Blödhgarm knew of the chamber's location, and not even he knew how to open it. The elves did not wish to know, lest the knowledge wrested from their minds.

It was a decade before the first of the bonded eggs hatched. The purple hatchling, Mithrim, bonded with Kellif, a dwarf from the clan Dûrgrimst Vrenshrrgn. By the time Mithrim was large enough to fly, the second egg had hatched, this time to an elf named Loivissa, after the flower; she named her white dragon Hvitr. Once both dragons were large enough, they set out to the island, which Eragon and the elves had named Ília Skulblaka, which meant Island of Dragons. With them traveled the Queen of the Elves, Arya. The scale and grandeur of the city astounded and amazed her, who had never seen buildings of this size or artistry. While there she met with the elves and many of the fifty or so of the wild dragons on the island. She and Eragon talked for long hours about the building of the city, of the training of the new riders, and of many things of no importance, but never did they mention the fact that she and Fírnen would soon be leaving. When she did finally say farewell, she took with her two more eggs to pass among the races.

Now, a century after the end of the war, Ília Skulblaka housed eight dragon riders and almost 300 wild dragons, for many had nested and birthed eggs for themselves. Many of the wild dragons lived apart from the riders, but a few, such as Yülqa, a red, and Telíf, a green, lived within the city itself, participating in the training of the bonded dragons. The oldest of them, the silver Istalri, had a place in Eragon's hold, where she slept, ate, and had even nested, giving half her eggs into the care of the elves to be bonded as Shur'tugal. Life was peaceful, or as peaceful it can get with dragons, and Eragon and the elves still found themselves awestruck when they looked out their windows and saw the dragons, for none of them had ever dared to dream that this was their life, their home.

Name Pronunciations:

Bellui- bell-oo-ee

Mithrim- Mee-thrim

Kellif- kell-if

Aretha- air-ith-a

Redick-

Yülqa- Yule-kah

Telíf- Tell-eef

Maëna- May-na

Jaltin- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

Sorrel- Sore-ul

Rumis- Rue-miss

Valdr- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

Gourkin- Gore-kin

Translations:

**Agaetí Blödhren**- Blood-oath Celebration

**Älfa**- elf (plural is Älfya)

**älfakyn**- the race of elves

**Atra esterní ono thelduin**- May good fortune rule over you

**Brisingr- **fire

**Domia abr Wyrda- **Dominance of Fate

**Ebrithil(ar)- **master(s)

**Guliä waíse medh ono, Eragon, Saphira. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass- **Luck be with you, Eragon, Saphira. May your swords stay sharp

**Ília Skulblaka- **island of dragons

**Istalri- **fire (see also **Brisingr)**

**Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr Arya Dröttning**- Peace live in your heart queen Arya

**Niernen- **Orchid

**Zar'roc-** Misery

**Durnskiln-** Life-changer (not of the Ancient Language)


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, I was stoked when I saw the responses my first chapter got! Yay! I know it took me a while to get the second chapter up but I was without internet and so could not. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it! I hope to get a more reliable internet source so I can keep a fixed update schedule, so fingers crossed! But until then I hope you will stick with me. I promise to find a way to update the story as fast as possible.**

**Also, it was pointed out to me that the pronunciation for Redick was missing from the glossary at the end of last chapter. I am sorry for that and from now on, it will be there. Also some have questioned why I put the glossary up when most of it wasn't used yet. I did so because I wanted to have my glossary up after each chapter. Later chapters will, of course, have longer pronunciations and translations, but for now, that is what will appear.**

**I am so excited that you love my story so far, and hope you continue to tell me what you think of it as the story progresses. I get a thrill reading what you say about what I've written. So please fave, follow and review. **

**Well, without further ado, here is chapter two. Enjoy. (Heehee I just rhymed! XD)**

**-The Forever Dedicated, Hazel**

And the Wheels turn

"Ebrithil, why must I meditate for an hour each day? Wouldn't that time be better spent practicing magic or swordsmanship?" Aretha, the youngest of the riders, asked Eragon after her meditation. She was a human with mocha colored skin, whose dragon was Redick, a black with startling green eyes. Aretha was only fifteen, but had a bright mind and a strong will. They had only been on the island a month and already they were advancing in their skills. She was good with magic and quick with a sword, but her patience needed improving. Where his other students meditated for half an hour each day, he had her meditate for an hour in hopes that it would help calm her.

"When you are able to listen until you hear no more, I will tell you the full reason, but know this, meditating is a way to help you organize your thoughts, and calm your mind, which in turn will help you structure spells and maintain magic longer. You are a bright student, Aretha, but your mind is too chaotic. Have you read the scrolls I suggested?" Eragon sat down the quill he was using to write with and looked at his student. To look at Eragon now, you would still see the boy he used to be, but his eyes were wiser, his hair was longer and more lustrous, and his face resembled that of a male elf's, angled and cat like; only the hint of stubble on his cheeks gave him away as human.

"Yes master, all but one. I am still trying to get used to reading in the Ancient Language." She said, sitting in the chair across from him.

"I know it is difficult, but as long as you work at it, it will get easier." He said, looking up as Yülqa and Telíf flew by out the window. He smiled as he heard a roar and saw a small black speck rocket past. It was Redick, wanting the older wild dragons to play with him. Normally he would be with Saphira and Istalri, but both were out above the big lake, training the older dragons in the art of aerial combat. With them were Blödhgarm, who was substituting for Eragon while he taught Aretha, and Yaela, along with the seven apprentice riders and their dragons. He would have been out there but he felt it was more important to give his youngest student an individual lesson rather than with the whole group. "Trust me, when I was your age, I had the same problem. But I had great teachers who believed in me. I have faith that one day you will be even better at it than I am"

"Thank you Ebrithil, but I truly doubt that." She said, looking everywhere but at Eragon. She still wasn't used to him. She had heard stories of Eragon Kingkiller, Hero who had defeated the tyrant king. She couldn't believe that this peaceful, calm man was the same individual who led the rebel army to victory. She looked around his room, gaping at all the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls, not sure what to think. He was so strong and talented and knew more about everything than anyone she had ever met, and yet she was supposed to become better at something than he was? _Yeah right._

_You doubt yourself too much. _Redick said softly.

_It's the truth. How am I supposed to be good at anything when I cannot focus on one thing for more than a few minutes. My meditating always ends with me focusing on only one animal at a time. How am I supposed to hear the whole forest? It is too big! _She said, her mental voice screaming. She always became frustrated after her meditations, because she couldn't do what Master Eragon asked of her. Every time she came back from meditating- which Eragon had insisted she do outside in a quiet place- she felt she had disappointed him with her inability to grow. _Where are you?_

He sent her a mental image of himself standing on the cliffs overlooking the big lake, in the distance the other riders and their dragons could be seen flipping and twirling through the air. She felt a longing in him to be out there with them, proving that he was as good a dragon as the rest of them. She could feel the tension vibrating through his legs as he crouched, willing his body not to make a fool of himself, _Stop changing the subject. Ebrithil Eragon is not disappointed in you. You are young and inexperienced, he would not expect you to know everything right away. Cheer up! Before you know it, we'll be out with the others learning how to fight in unison._

She grimaced involuntarily at his enthusiasm, and heard Eragon chuckle softly. She looked up and noticed he was staring at her and she blushed; she was just thankful her skin was too dark to show it.

"Something on your mind Aretha?" He asked gently.

"Redick is just contemplating making a fool of himself." She said, smiling slightly, still embarrassed.

_I was not! _Redick said with a huff, although he too sounded more embarrassed than angry.

"Ah, well let us hope he doesn't so that you don't have to smooth his pride out huh?" He said, which earned him a bright smile. After that they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Eragon felt a questing mind touch his. Then the voice of Maëna, an elf that kept the library in order, spoke, her mind calm and peaceful, the strands of music like harps and lutes to his mind, _A message from the queen Shadeslayer, she awaits you in the mirror room._

_Thank you, Maëna. I will be there shortly._ "I am sorry Aretha but I have some important business to tend to. I am not sure how long it will take so the rest of the day is yours. In place of your normal studies, however, you should read more of the compendium I gave you, and here is a list of books I want you to study, particularly the one on meditation. Also, don't forget to pay a visit to Blödhgarm for weapon's training."

"Of course Ebrithil." She said, standing from her chair.

Eragon gathered his quill and inkwell along with the parchment he was writing on, placed them in the drawers of his desk, and escorted Aretha out the door. He handed her the list he had made her and watched her trot down the hall, eager to ride with Redick. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and leaned against the door, rubbing his face with his hand. It had been near a decade since he had last spoken to Arya and the emotions it brought overwhelmed him. A hundred years it had been. A hundred years since they had shared their true names with each other. A hundred years since he had been that boy who fell madly in love with an elf who was the princess of her people. He was still in love with her. How could he not be? He had thought that, with enough time and distance, his feelings for her would lessen, but the opposite was true. If it was possible, he loved her more now then he had when they first parted. It was a weight crushing his heart, yet she had had her duties and he'd had his. Neither could abandon them for the sake of happiness. He understood that, but that knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain in his heart.

He sighed, pushed himself off the door, and made his way down the hallway to the library. The vastness of the buildings was so great, it was ten minutes before he made it to his destination. As the giant doors to the library opened, seemingly of their own volition, he noticed the glittering mass of Saphira waiting for him. She must have abandoned her lessons and flown straight there, wanting to be by his side when he spoke to Arya. As he looked at her he smiled, for he knew she was there to support him, as she always was, but her main reason for being here was to see Fírnen; the longing evident in her startlingly blue eyes. In the hundred years since the war ended, she had grown to be about three-fourths the size Glaedr had been before his body died. As she aged, her scales seemed to deepen in color, but her eyes were growing lighter. The process was slow but it had alarmed Eragon when he had noticed it. Glaedr and the other Eldunari had assured him that it was normal for a dragon's scales to change its color as it aged, and that the process would cease near her second century. He patted her on her neck and she huffed, releasing smoke that drifted up into the rafters of the building, many hundreds of feet above. She began to hum when he scratched the scales under her massive jaw and the tip of her tongue darted out and touched him on the cheek, a dragon's kiss. _Little one._

They walked into the adjoining room together and faced a concave wall that contained the dozen or so polished mirrors used for communicating with the various people in Alagaesia. Many of the mirrors were forever dark, as the people on the other end were gone from this world. Currently, the only one lit up was the one directly in the middle. This was Arya's mirror, and it was she who stood before them; the green head of Fírnen beside her. Saphira lowered her head so that they could see her and huffed, sending smoke into Eragon's face. He coughed and waved a hand to clear the smoke, giving Saphira a playful look of scorn. _Sorry. _She said, although she didn't look the least bit sorry. Arya smiled when he turned back to the mirror, erasing the worry lines that were plaguing her face. She twisted her hand in front of her chest then touched her first two fingers to her lips, a move that was oddly formal. "_Atra esterní ono thelduin Eragon, Saphira."_

"_Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya Dröttning. _I would think we were past formal introductions by now." He said, repeating the gesture. There was a bite in his voice that he did not mean to let through. He hoped she was not offended, but if she was she did not show it.

"My apologies Eragon. I have been in meeting with the council all morning and it is hard to relax after that. It has been too long since I have had anyone besides Fírnen who I can truly be myself with." She said, relaxing her shoulders. "Fírnen wishes to know how the dragons are doing, and I am curious myself."

"The dragons are fine. Jaltin, the blue bonded with Sorrel, is getting ready to lay her eggs any day now. She wants Saphira to be there since this is her first time and she is scared that something is going to go wrong." He said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. He knew it would be hard to look upon her again, but still, the pain it brought was sharp and bitter. _Little one. You act as if the very mountains were upon your back. Your wings are not broken, shake this off and fly free. _He sent her a mental picture of himself grimacing and finished telling her about the dragons. "The wild ones are flourishing like we had always hoped, and the bonded dragons are advancing quickly in their lessons. The youngest pair is doing well. Aretha is having trouble with her meditation, she is impatient about her training, but she is doing exceptionally well otherwise. Sorrel and Rumis are close to finishing their training and receiving their rider's sword. I am anxious to see how they react to the final test. What of you? Any news about the eggs?"

"None I'm afraid. Vanir has told me that since winter is fast approaching, that the eggs are going to be brought back to Du Weldenvarden until it is safe to travel the roads again. Also, as the Agaetí Blödhren is in a few months, the council was wondering if you and the riders would be joining us here for the celebration."

"I had not had plans of it, I'm afraid. It will not be my decision alone. I must speak with the other elves here and also with my students." He said. Of course, he wanted to go, but he was not sure if he would be able to. Angela's prophesy hung over his head like a weight about to drop.

_Destinies change Eragon. You of all people know that. There is no physical barrier keeping us from our homeland, only the words of an old witch. _Saphira said, shuffling her wings and laying down. _You are not the same person you were back then. The boy who she cast the bones for is no more. You said it yourself; your true name has changed many times since I hatched for you. _

_Yeah, but-_

_Eragon Do you want to go back or not? _Saphira asked, staring at him through narrowed eyes.

_You are right. _Eragon said, his hopes lifting. _All this time I had been afraid to go back simply because of my superstitions. _"I will contact you with their decision within a day or so."

"That is good to hear." She said, smiling again. Eragon smiled back and he felt a weight lift off his heart. He was going to see Arya again in person, after nearly a hundred years.

"What other news is there from Alagaesia?" Eragon asked, knowing there had to be a reason she had contacted them.

"There is nothing of major interest from the other races. Peace reigns like we had always hoped. The Urgals have just chosen a new ruler and Orik has informed me that he and Hvedra are going to travel with Kellif to Du Weldenvarden for the Agaetí."

"That's wonderful!" Eragon said, excited to see the dwarf king. During the first few years since he had left he and Orik had spoke often, but since then haven't contacted the other. Guilt welled up in Eragon for his lack of communication with his adopted brother, "What of the elves? Any news from the Eternal Wood?"

"Yes actually there is." She said, her smile disappearing. "I have informed the council that after the Blood-oath Celebration I plan on stepping down from my position as queen."

"What? Are you sure of this Arya?" He asked, surprise written on his face. Eragon had never seen Arya shirk her duties to her people. She gave up happiness to serve her mother as ambassador all those years ago, and then again, when she became queen.

"I am positive. I took up the staff and knotted throne because I knew that that was what my mother wanted of me and because the älfakyn needed a leader to rebuild all that was lost. I have helped my people to the best of my abilities, but I am unhappy Eragon, and I do not have the drive I did when I first became queen. I am of no more use to my people. The others can see I am unhappy. I wish to live on Ília Skulblaka and help you and the elves train the riders. Moreover, I do on occasion miss Saphira's and your company, as does Fírnen."

"As we both miss you. But Arya, to give up the throne?"

"I have thought long and hard about this Eragon." She said, her spine stiffening as it used to when her pride bristled, "At this point, I am only hurting my people with my unhappiness. Seventy years ago, even thirty years ago, I wouldn't have even thought about it, but my task is complete and now I must go where I am most useful. That is with the riders on Ília Skulblaka."

"If that is your wish, then I hope everything goes smoothly." He said, hope and anticipation clinging to his heart. "Is their anything you want me to tell the elves here?"

"I don't believe telling them just yet is necessary. When they left with you, they became independent. Du Weldenvarden may always be their home, but it is to you and the dragons that they owe their allegiance now." She said and Eragon began to argue, just for her to hold her hand up and continue, "No, it is okay. That is how it should be. It would be ridiculous for them to still hold allegiance for someone who is so far away."

Eragon nodded and crossed his hands behind his back. "Have you chosen a replacement as ruler of the elves?"

"I have." She said, laying one of her hands on Fírnen's head, patting his snout, "I have consulted him and the council and they both have approved. I have chosen Däthedr. He was my mother and father's adviser as well as mine. If there is any one älfa that is right for the position it is he."

"I think that is a good choice." He said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Just then Blödhgarm contacted him to notify him that the apprentices were back and were anxious to begin lessons. "Arya, I do not mean to be rude, but my students are awaiting me, was their anything more you needed?"

"Yes there is, but since it is not pressing, then it can wait until you contact me with your answer to the Blood-oath. I had hoped to speak with you more. It has been too long since we have just talked Eragon; I miss it." She said, patting Fírnen's neck as he keened softly, his eyes never leaving Saphira. She answered likewise, and from their link, Eragon could tell she was as torn up about Fírnen as he was about Arya. "_Guliä waíse medh ono, Eragon, Saphira. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass_."

"The same to you Arya, Fírnen." he said, looking at the reflection of himself. He stood there, wondering at her words. She was stepping down. She was coming to his city to stay. His heart leapt, then soared, and the feeling of euphoria stole over him. In only a few months time, Arya would be here, on the Island. _What if I can't make her see, Saphira? What if she doesn't want me? _He asked, wondering why he suddenly felt sixteen again, his feeling of happiness suddenly disappearing.

_Then you will just have to prove to her that you are worth her love. _Saphira said, uncoiling herself. She stood, the tip of her snout touching his forehead, a hard tap that had him rubbing the spot, sure a welt was going to form. _Just don't mess it up! _

Instead of going straight to the room where his seven students waited, he and Saphira went to his study, where Saphira laid herself down on a cushion specifically for her and quickly went to sleep. He sat and collected himself, staring at the many fairths he had made over the years. He had one for each person that had meant something to him. There was Arya and Fírnen, along with Brom, Roran, Murtagh, Nasuada, Orik, Oromis and Glaedr. Hanging under Brom and Oromis' pictures were their swords: Undbitr, which was with the horde of swords in Galbatorix's keep, and Naegling, which the elves had salvaged from the battlefield around Gil'ead. There were also fairths of Carvahall, Ilirea, Ellesmera and Tronjheim. A detailed map of Alagaesia was painted on a table near the bookshelf that contained his most favorite books, including his well-worn copy of _Domia abr Wyrda_.Behind him hung a wall-sized fairth of the island as it looked from Saphira's back, and etched into the floor to ceiling doors was the sky and earth as it looked when they had climbed high above the storm clouds on their first trip to Vroengard.

When Eragon felt he was again in control of himself, he picked himself up from his chair, and left Saphira to sleep as he made his way to his students and their lessons.

**Name Pronunciations:**

**Bellui**- bell-oo-ee

**Mithrim**- Mee-thrim

**Kellif**- kell-if

**Aretha**- air-ith-uh

**Redick**- Red-ick

**Yülqa**- Yule-kah

**Telíf**- Tell-eef

**Maëna**- May-na

**Jaltin**- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

**Sorrel**- Sore-ul

**Rumis**- Rue-miss

**Valdr**- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

**Reznargh- **rez-narg

**Translations**

Atra esterní ono thelduin- **May good fortune rule over your**

Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya Dröttning- **May the Stars watch over you, Queen Arya**

Domia abr Wyrda- **Dominance of Fate**

Ebrithil- **Master**

Guliä waíse medh ono, Eragon, Saphira. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass- **Luck be with you, Eragon, Saphira. May your swords stay sharp**

Ília Skulblaka- **Island of Dragons**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So the wait is over! I am deeply sorry that it has taken me a dreadfully long time to post this chapter! I am without internet and must travel to a very strange and magical realm to get the story to you. And no it is not- unfortunately- Wonderland, Narnia or Alagaesia. *sigh* Although this place is pretty awesome. Are you intrigued? Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes. You are asking yourself what land is more awesome those listed above? Well I will tell you because I am a kind and generous overlord XD It is the only place where you can be anywhere you want to be and never get lost… it is… the LIBRARY! Hahahaha! I had you fooled for a moment I did! I didn't? Oh… well…**

**Well again I am sorry… I may not get lost in the library but getting there is a whole other problem; broke down car you see.**

**We will not, unfortunately, get back to Alagaesia in the next few chapters… I know it is taking a while but I have things I want to write about first. This chapter is a bit slower than the others but hopefully you will like it and I wont have to go crawl under a rock because of my failure at writing good Inheritance fanfic. So please bear with me, I am trying to get the dragons to cooperate with me so we can be off to Alagaesia, but you know how dragons are: they will do things on their own terms.**

**Also, I have changed a few things from the last chapter. Many of you have pointed out a few things so I went back and tweaked some things. And I have changed the glossary at the end. I was going to build it up as the chapters progressed, but decided against it and so now after each chapter herein will be only the translations that have been used in each chapter; the pronunciation guide will remain the same.**

**So enjoy… and please review, your responses mean everything to me.**

Decisions and Nest Mates

He had waited until they were all sitting down for the evening meal before he broached the subject of leaving for Alagaesia.

He set his fork down, crossing his hands before his plate and called for the others' attention, "As many of you know, in three months time, the Agaetí Blödhren is going to take place. The youngest of you will not know of it, for we have yet to cover it in our lessons, but it is the time honored celebration when the elves honor the pact they made with the dragons, and within the last hundred years, the other races of Alagaesia."

"We know of it sir, but why bring it up?" Sorrel asked, her copper hair falling in her face as she leaned forward to look at him. Sorrel was actually his cousin Roran's granddaughter. She possessed Roran's chocolate eyes and stubborn attitude, but had Katrina's hair and strength of will. She was chosen by Jaltin when she was only six, the youngest to be chosen so far. Her straight-forwardness was a trait in her that reminded him of his cousin, and he admired her for it, as it told him she would always tell him what he needed to hear, just like Roran had been. Next to her, Rumis rolled his eyes, the action not escaping Eragon's notice, and he suspected they were having their own conversation.

"Because I have just today spoken with Arya, who is queen of the elves, and she has extended a personal invitation to join her in Ellesmera for the Celebration. I had told her that I wanted to ask what everyone thought before I made a decision." He said, sensing a disquietness within the room, the feeling like a mallet drumming on his head. He was unsure where it came from, but Saphira sent him a mental image of Jaltin, who was lying very still on the floor, Valdr, the brown dragon bonded with Rumis, at her side. _Her time is almost upon us Eragon, she cannot hold out much longer. _He mentally nodded and looked back at the group before him.

A cacophony of voices assaulted his ears as each of his eight students clamored to be heard. A roar echoed through the hall as Istalri stood, her head hovering over the group, _One at a time, or you will make my head ache. Let leader-rider-Eragon speak._

"Thank you Istalri, but I have no more to say, I leave it to the rest of you."

_Eragon and I wish to go, _Saphira said, raising her head, her nap interrupted, _but will not if it is not the wish of the group._ She said, then laid her head back down, her eyes resting on Jaltin as the other blue dragon shook, a tremor that none but Valdr had seen.

Eragon sat back in his chair as the others began conversing, his mind reaching out to Jaltin- he had missed her tremor but Saphira had not and he felt her anxiety and was alerted to it. He began speaking to her softly, Sorrel casting glances at him every so often. _I believe it is time for you to retire to the nesting house Jaltin. Waiting any longer could be harmful. Believe me when I tell you, it is a difficult thing to bring dragons into the world, but well worth the effort in the end._

_I agree with Ebrithil, sweetie, you need to go prepare._ Sorrel said, casting her thoughts to encompass Eragon, so he could hear what she spoke. _You know I will be there for you every step of the way. I will not leave your side._

Jaltin's pained growl silenced the others as she pulled herself to her feet, stumbling until Valdr caught her. Saphira surged to her side and the two of them escorted her out of the hall, leaving the others to stare at the door they just walked through. Sorrel jumped to her feet but Rumis grabbed her arm, stopping her from following. She whirled around and yanked on her arm, trying to dislodge it, but he held firm. "I must go with her Rumis. I can't leave her alone at a time like this."

"She is not alone. Saphira and Valdr and the elves will be with her." Rumis said, his hand sliding up to her shoulder. Eragon saw Sorrel shiver and Rumis pulled her to him, hugging her close as he whispered into her ear, too low for anyone to hear. When Sorrel pulled away, there were tears in her eyes and her body was shaking, a slight tremor that Eragon and the others could not miss. "You need to close your mind off from her Niernen. What she is experiencing is not something you need to feel."

"Yaela, Maëna, I think Jaltin has need of you." Eragon said, and the two women rushed out of the hall, followed by another wild dragon. Eragon stood, and, walking over to his two eldest apprentices, laid his hand on Sorrel's other shoulder. "Sorrel, remove your mind from hers. Believe me when I tell you, it is not an experience you want to share. I have had to go through it once before," he said, his mind conjuring up the feelings that Saphira had been going through during her first nesting, "Please do as I say. You will not be benefiting her by sharing her pain."

Sorrel held on for a few seconds more, but finally acquiesced, leaning into Rumis as he led her toward the living quarters and farther away from the nesting house.

"Will Jaltin be alright Ebrithil?" Aretha asked, her hand resting on Redick's snout.

_She will be just fine hatchlings. _Istalri answered for him, sniffing at the last pieces of her meal before snatching them up, swallowing it all in one gulp. She licked her chops then crouched, her tail flicking ever so slightly from agitation. Redick, being the playful dragon he was, lifted his head from the table and began playing with her tail, batting at it when it came his way, like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Istalri tolerated him for a few minutes before picking up her tail and swatting him in the flank just hard enough to sting him. He yowled and jumped back, baring his teeth, then sulked back over to his spot next to Aretha, his head held low and tail slightly tucked like a dog. The others laughed good naturedly and began talking, the main topic being the trip to Alagaesia. After a few minutes Eragon stood, excusing himself and headed toward his study to prepare for Sorrel and Rumis' final test before becoming full fledged riders.

He didn't make it a quarter of the way to his study before he heard the scrape of claws on stone, telling him a dragon was following him. He thought maybe that it was Saphira, but a quick mental flick towards her told him she was still in the nesting house. So he turned and before him stood the silver form of Fire. He smiled as she lowered her head, its length greater than him by two, and turned a quicksilver eye on him. They stood and gazed at each other, trying to figure each other out; a game they played often. After a few minutes Eragon sighed and Istalri blew smoke at him, floating insubstantially past him as he diverted it. "What is of so importance that the Great Istalri would seek me out in a quiet, deserted hallway for?"

_I'm coming with you Eragon._ She said, laying flat on the floor, her head standing nearly as tall as him. She was unperturbed by his words; she knew he was playing with her. The nickname an endearment from when she was a hatchling.

"I am not completely positive the others will agree to travel so far." He said, staring into her platter sized eye. "And I have no intention of going if they do not want to."

_There are eight riders living on Ília Skulblaka who have been taught under you,_ She said, her voice strangely somber to him,_ and four more that have gone off to rejoin the world, and all of them know it is your greatest wish to return to Alagaesia._

Eragon smiled; she was right, "Why do _you_ want to go though? You have no connection with that land."

_Because you want to._ Again Eragon could hear that sad note in her voice, but he knew not why it was there. It sounded like a lost and lonely voice coming from this mighty creature, _All my life you have been there. You and Saphira raised me Eragon. You are like my nest mates. No, you are my nest mates. I remember you sleeping in the nesting house, night after night, because I had become weak and sick and could barely raise my head. You read books, told me riddles and stories, and kept the loneliness at bay. And then you offered me a place to stay in your home. A home of my own, where I would be with others who understood me. When you leave, who will I talk to? The other dragons? They can't possibly know my struggle. They had had others like them, I didn't; I had you and Saphira to help and teach me how to be a dragon, they had older wild dragons to help them. I didn't. I had Saphira, but she was still mourning. Losing a clutch is hard, but especially when it is your first._

Her words brought back the feelings of despair that Saphira felt after her first nesting had ended in disaster; not even the combined knowledge of the Eldunari could save them. It had been her first and only nesting, and she was distraught and short tempered for many months after. He then thought of the little silver dragon that grew up in that time. Alone, and without an elder to teach her. He thought of the nights when the only thing keeping her alive was the steady stream of energy he had provided her and how she had finally grew stronger, the fire in her blood giving her strength; earning her the name Istalri. Eragon thought of her as he did Saphira, she was family and her apparent sadness hurt him. "What about the elves. I'm sure many, if not all, will choose to stay here."

_Do you not wish for my company Rider-Eragon?_

"Of course I want your company."

_Then stop trying to persuade me to stay behind. _She said, sounding miffed, _I am going with you and the others, and nothing you can do will stop me._

"As you wish Istalri. If it makes you happy, then you can follow me anywhere you wish." Eragon said, patting her on a spiny brow before bowing low to her.

The dragon Bellui simply snorted, small flames shooting forth from her nostrils, causing Eragon to jump back a few feet, and turned back towards the dining hall leaving Eragon to his thoughts.

**Name Pronunciations:**

**Bellui**- bell-oo-ee

**Mithrim**- Mee-thrim

**Kellif**- kell-if

**Aretha**- air-ith-uh

**Redick**- Red-ick

**Yülqa**- Yule-kah

**Telíf**- Tell-eef

**Maëna**- May-na

**Jaltin**- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

**Sorrel**- Sore-ul

**Rumis**- Rue-miss

**Valdr**- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

**Reznargh- **rez-narg

**Translations:**

**Agaetí Blödhren**- Blood-oath Celebration

**Niernen- **Orchid


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back… don't anyone worry, I haven't died yet. Thanks again for those who read and reviewed, I am in your debt. **

**Well the author's note is very short this chapter, yes you all can sigh in relief, so I hope this chapter is one you will enjoy.**

Small Reunions and The Final Test

"So what is the decision of the Riders'?" Arya asked, looking happier then she had the day before. Again Fírnen was by her side, but his eyes were shut and he seemed asleep.

"They enthusiastically agreed to return to Alagaesia for the Agaetí Blödhren." He said, a smile breaking across his face despite his exhaustion. He hadn't slept well the night before, Jaltin's birthing being worse then he and the others had expected. "Also a number of the wild dragons will be joining us along with Blödhgarm. Sorrel and Jaltin will remain behind though. Jaltin delivered eight eggs last night and is completely exhausted, but both she and the eggs are in remarkable health, despite some minor complications."

"Wonderful!" Arya said, clapping her hands together once, causing Fírnen to open one of his eyes with a soft growl. He soon closed it again and went back to napping. "That is just wonderful. I will spread the word. When will you be setting out?"

"Within a fortnight." He said, mentally wishing the days away. Now that he knew that they were actually going, he was impatient for that day to be here, but alas, he had other responsibilities that could not be ignored, "At the end of this week I will lead Sorrel and Rumis through the final stage of apprenticeship and hopefully they will become full fledged riders. I have faith they will handle it with more grace than others before them had. The week after that will be spent preparing the riders and dragons for the flight there. It will be arduous for the younger dragons, but they are determined to do it."

"I'm sure they will do fine." Arya said, suddenly looking off to the side, talking to someone in a hushed tone, so low Eragon could not hear. Fírnen lifted his head and huffed, obviously annoyed that his nap was being disturbed. Eragon silently chuckled at the look on his face, then returned his attention when Arya cleared her throat. "Since that is taken care of, there is someone here that wants to speak to you Eragon. So, if you will give us a moment, Fírnen and I will get out of their way. And if this is the last I hear from you before you set out, then safe travels to you and the others."

He bowed his head and the mirror went blank. It didn't show his reflection, it just turned black, like a sheet had been thrown over it, and he could have sworn he could hear noises on the other side. A growl confirmed his suspicion and then the blackness disappeared and there, looking back at him, was his brother, Murtagh and the blood-red form of Thorn. Eragon was so shocked that he couldn't do anything more than gape. He hadn't heard any news of them since they flew off after the battle of Urû'baen.

"Well are you going to say something or stand there looking like you lost the only wits you were born with?" Murtagh said, a smile forming on his face. A grating sound came from Thorn and Eragon guessed that he was laughing. They both had changed little since they last saw them, save Thorn's size. Murtagh's hair was about the same length it was the first time they met and his eyes were bright with mirth. His face was more angled, a result of the bond, and Eragon was sure that if he could see them, his ears would be slightly pointed. Thorn was huge. Eragon could only see part of his head, but was sure the dragon was roughly the same size Glaedr had been.

"I'm not sure what to say." Eragon said, truly not able to think of anything. It had been so long since he had seen the two of them that he had thought they were lost to the void. To see them now was like seeing Brom or Oromis again; he hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Beside him, Saphira sniffed at the glass and growled at Thorn, a questioning sound that Eragon could have gotten even if he wasn't reading her thoughts; she wished to know if it was her imagination at work or if they were really there. Thorn answered her in turn and sniffed at the glass as well. Murtagh patted his scaly head and smiled at Saphira, his face bright and open, not at all like he had been when he left them before the sea of nettles. _He seems happy. Better than before. Thorn looks better too. _Saphira said and he could not help but agree, repeating her words aloud. "You seem happy."

"We are. More happy then we had ever hoped to be. Thorn yearns to meet you properly this time, as the last time you met his mind was still clouded and confused, and he cannot wait for you to get here. A sentiment I share." He said, hooking his hands in his belt, a belt that was weaponless. That fact did not escape Eragon's notice.

"You're not wearing Zar'roc." He said, surprised. "Did you loose it?"

"Zar'roc no longer. Nay, I still have it. Since I was here, I asked Rhünon if she could remove its sigil and replace it. She readily agreed and I named it _Durnskiln, _which is from the language of an indigenous tribe of people I met in my travels in the north_._ It means 'Life-changer'," he said, stepping to the side to retrieve it from out of view. When he returned he held it up so that Eragon could see the new symbol placed on the wine-red sheath, knowing there was an identical one on the sword itself. Eragon didn't recognize the symbol and guessed it was from the language Murtagh spoke of.

"You named it well." He said, watching him strap it to his belt. There was a reluctance on Murtagh's face, as if he didn't really want to wear the weapon, but did so out of habit, or duty. "So, how went your travels?"

"They were remarkable." He said, his face lighting up again. "Thorn and I have seen so many wonders. Lights that streak across the sky for days without ceasing, and trees so large, they dwarf those of Du Weldenvarden by three. They could house a number of dragons in one of their trunks, for they are all hollow on the inside. I have met so many people Eragon. Many don't even share our language. It was something, us learning how to communicate with them, but we did, and we learned so much!

"But no dragons. Not once did we come across a person who had seen a dragon before. The yearning in our hearts to set eyes upon another of Thorn's kind grew until we could think of nothing else. That was when we knew it was time to return to Alagaesia; that the hurt we had endured was behind us and no longer part of us. We are whole again, and feel better then we have ever felt. It has taken longer then we thought, but we are happy Eragon. And we wish to take you up on your offer to live with you on your island."

"We would happily have you." Eragon said, instantly liking the idea. He wanted to spend hours talking with the two of them, getting to know who they had become. "I cannot wait to hear the tales of your adventures."

"Nor can I wait to hear about the dragons and riders. I have met the four who have set up on Edoc'sil. They are great riders, even if one of them wanted to tear my heart out." he said, a faint smile touching his lips. "But I cannot blame her. After what I did, it was only right. Do not worry Eragon, I can see it on your face. Kellif and I have settled our differences. She cannot forgive, but it was a long time ago and she can understand, and that is all I want."

"But you are okay, truly okay?"

"Better than okay." Murtagh said, meeting Thorn's eye as the red dragon huffed and nodded, his snout almost knocking into the table the mirror sat on. "We are different, and that is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us. And it is all because of you. Thank you Eragon. I couldn't lower myself to tell you the last time we were together, but I can now. Thank you for the sacrifices you made to free Alagaesia. Thank you for freeing us."

Eragon could have sworn that he saw a streak of moisture fall down Murtagh's face, but he had to have been mistaken. After all, Murtagh didn't cry. He wouldn't. Would he?

The week after his announcement was hectic. The elves and apprentices were busy with lessons and preparations for the long flight to Alagaesia. Eragon spent many hours with the oldest of his students, preparing them for the test they were about to receive. He spoke with them for many hours about their long stay on the island and what they would do when their training was complete.

"I wish to stay here if that is permissible." Sorrel said on the day before their final test. "Too many years have passed since I left Alagaesia. I wouldn't recognize it anymore. My mother and grandparents are gone from this world and my siblings as well. Two generations have passed since I was chosen by Jaltin. This is my home now. You and the other riders are my only family."

_You will always be welcome here daughter of Ismira._ Saphira said, tousling their hair with her hot breath. Eragon agreed, turning to the dark-headed rider at her side. Rumis was but three years older than Sorrel and was chosen within the same year as her. They had been close their whole lives and it did not escape his attention that there was more between them then just friendship. "What of you Rumis? What are your plans?"

"The same. I really didn't have a life before Ília Skulblaka. I was an orphan who lived at a common house in Dras Leona. I had no family before here. Now everyone here is a member of my family; even Reznargh is family." Rumis said, naming the only Urgal rider on the island.

Dawn came, crisp and clear, and from the edge of the forest strode Eragon and Saphira. They made their way toward the four apprentices that stood at the doors of the Keeping House- a name given to the living quarters by the wild dragons that lived in the mountains. A saddle was strapped onto Saphira's back and, after a century of disuse, Brisingr was strapped to Eragon's hip, the sapphire on the pommel catching the early morning light. His students stared at the sword with awe, for none of them had ever seen a sword so finely crafted save the two that hung on the wall in their master's study.

Without ceremony, Eragon took his students through the city, talking to them about their lessons and quizzing them on everything they had learned since they first arrived on the island. As they passed the giant statue of the first dragon and rider, they stopped, and Eragon told them again the story of the first dragon rider. He then bowed to the statue and continued on until they came to the open field they used for combat. He then turned facing them and drew his sword, the iridescent blue shimmering as if it were on fire. He stood there, the sword tip pointed toward the ground and began speaking.

"A long time ago some one told me something of great importance. It has been the driving force in my life ever since. I thought about it when I was in battle and when I fought the king of old. I used it outside of battle to help me determine the character of the people around me. His words were thus: 'You must learn to see what you are looking at.' I didn't understand him when he first spoke this to me. I do now. And now I pass it on to you, the way he taught me." He said, staring at his students. He then lifted his sword, "Sorrel, draw your sword and meet me in battle."

**Name Pronunciations:**

**Bellui**- bell-oo-ee

**Mithrim**- Mee-thrim

**Kellif**- kell-if

**Aretha**- air-ith-uh

**Redick**- Red-ick

**Yülqa**- Yule-kah

**Telíf**- Tell-eef

**Maëna**- May-na

**Jaltin**- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

**Sorrel**- Sore-ul

**Rumis**- Rue-miss

**Valdr**- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

**Reznargh- **rez-narg (rez rhymes with pez)

**Translations:**

**Brisingr- **fire

**Zar'roc-** Misery

**Durnskiln-** Life-changer (not of the Ancient Language)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**I'd like to apologize beforehand for the bad fighting sequence; I am very bad at writing them. Please forgive me, I tried by best.**

**Well, this is a short authors note this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-Hazel**

**True Warriors**

Sorrel stared at him for a few moments before drawing her ordinary sword. Eragon turned on his heels and strode to the center of the field. Sorrel followed, shooting a sideways glance at Rumis. She stopped about fifteen feet away from him and stared, wondering what he would do next. She could feel Jaltin in her mind, watching closely in case she needed to interfere. _Ebrithil wont hurt me. There is no need._

_Of course there is, you run into trouble when I'm not looking._ Jaltin said, crouching at the edge of the field- her tail twitching- ready to pounce.

"Sorrel guard your sword the way you were once taught so we may begin." Eragon said, speaking words in the ancient language and tracing the edge of his sword with his thumb and forefinger. He flipped it over and repeated the process with the other side. She did as she was told, mimicking his movements and watched the sparks jump between her fingers.

When she was finished, she took a ready stance and waited for his attack. Instead of attacking, he stared at her, and she stared back, looking for any sign that he was about to attack. His stillness unnerved her but she refrained from attacking, sure that was what he wanted her to do. When she could stand it no longer, she tried circling to get at his weak side, but he turned with her and continued to stare at her. Abandoning her approach, she looked around for anything that could be used to distract him. Finding none, she charged, going for the direct approach. She swung at his ribs, but he batted her sword aside as if it weighed no more than a fly, and instead of taking advantage of the opening he had created, he swung around and struck at her side. She barely had enough time to get her sword up in time and they met in a shower of sparks. Instead of continuing his attack, he simply disengaged and bounced back a few steps, waiting for her next advance.

The sound of metal clashing was all that could be heard as dawn gave way to the sun, and still Sorrel and Eragon fought. Sorrel's arms grew laden and her sword grew heavy, but still she continued; she was not going to lose. Then, with deceptive ease Eragon blocked a careless jab at his side, and stepping past her defenses, touched the tip of his blue sword to her collar bone. She froze instantly and stood panting, wondering how that had happened. There she stood, out of breath and trembling and he looked like he did when they had first started; his breathing steady and even. She had known he was a great swordsman, but he never went out of his way to show off his skills; he taught them what they needed to know and no more. She had always wondered at it, but had never had the courage to ask him. Now she had to know.

"How?" She asked, her voice shaky. She was a good swordsman, but he had bested her as if she was just a novice. That stung her pride and made her bristle; she did not like to be defeated. "You taught us everything, sure, but I am an accomplished swordsman."

"You must learn to see what you are looking at." He said, his voice too low for the others to hear, "It isn't the knowledge of the sword that helps you prevail, it is your knowledge of the person you are fighting. You are a great fighter Sorrel, but you are blind to your opponent. All you see is someone to defeat, yet to become a true warrior, you must know your opponent. Ask yourself why they are fighting; what is their motivation to continue?" He then stepped back and his next words were loud enough for everyone to hear, "You've done well."

"Thank you Ebrithil." She mumbled, shocked that he had thought her weak attacks had been acceptable, she sure didn't. She stepped back to Jaltin's side, a dazed look on her face. _You did very well, _Jaltin said, sending her warmth through their bond, _That was the hardest I have ever seen you fight._

"That was amazing! I have never seen you fight so hard." Rumis said, echoing Jaltin's words.

"But I lost."

_Winning wasn't the point Sorrel, _Saphira said, as Rumis stepped onto the field, _With all lessons, the best way to get them into your student's head is to show them what you are trying to teach them. You did well; don't let your loss cloud that fact._

"Rumis, draw your sword and join me in battle." Eragon said, taking up the stance he had had before, staring at Rumis with such intensity that Sorrel was sure he could divine everything Rumis was thinking. Eragon's earlier words floated in her mind, and she repeated them, gazing at Eragon. With a soft gasp that had the dragons looking at her, she realized what he was doing. He wasn't trying to intimidate Rumis- although it worked to unnerve him- he was studying him, figuring out the type of person Rumis was. Sorrel stared in awe as the two of them battled back and forth, trading blows at an increasing speed that their blades became nothing but a blur. Just as he did with her, Eragon disarmed Rumis, flicking the point of his sword to his throat. He spoke with his apprentice for a few seconds then clapped him on the shoulder and declared that he too had done well.

After their short battles, Eragon had them stand facing each other as he spoke, "When you fight, you must not think about yourself; you must purge all thought from your mind. The way of the warrior is the way of knowing," he said, a small smile lifting his lips, "Let no anger or hurt enter your heart. Instead you must stay calm, no matter what you are dealing with. Empty your minds and allow it to become as calm as a tranquil pool that reflects everything but stays untouched by that which it reflects. Understanding will come to you when you can become that pool.

"You cannot predict everything that will happen, and you cannot guarantee success every time you battle, but seeing all and discounting nothing will allow you to adapt at a moments notice to any change you spot. The warrior who can adapt the easiest to the unexpected is the warrior who will live the longest." He stepped away from them and sheathed Brisingr. "So look well upon each other, see what you need to, and take the action you deem necessary. Once you meet in battle, do not let your own thoughts distract you, think without thinking, so that you act out of instinct. Meet now in battle and prove you are riders in full."

They stood staring at each other for countless minutes then as one advanced, swinging their swords, the clang of clashing metal the only sound in the glade. They traded blows for many minutes, neither able to gain the advantage, their skills equal. At one point in their duel Glaedr joined his mind with Eragon and Saphira to watch his lesson being passed to the next generation. Rumis and Sorrel felt a power enter the glade and ceased fighting, fearing someone was trying to use magic on them. When they looked at Eragon, their teacher ensured that nothing would harm them and that they should go back to their duel.

They continued, their movements more forced as they tried to divine the surge of power they felt. Distracted, Sorrel tried to block Rumis' jab to her stomach, but she misjudged the speed of his thrust and he slipped past her defense and touched her on the stomach, ending the duel. They stood panting, their fight had last longer than any they had had before. _They are ready._ Was all Glaedr said before retreating from them.

Eragon nodded, and called them over. They saw that he was tense as he led them back through the city until they once again came upon the great statue. Eragon stepped past the likeness of the First Rider and laid his hand on the stone of the great dragon's chest, "Set into this effigy is a door and behind it is your final test. With it's completion you will either become riders in full or outcasts who will roam the land with no home. Be strong for your futures are at stake." He then spoke in the ancient language and hearing ceased for the four standing behind him. He spoke his name in the ancient language, and Saphira hers, and two doors swung open, revealing an antechamber of bare stone, unadorned and cold. Eragon and Saphira stepped through, beckoning for the others to follow. It was just large enough for the three dragons and their riders. As they stepped inside- their ears popping as sound returned to them- the doors boomed shut behind them, plunging all in darkness. Eragon spoke again, conjuring a werelight that floated above him and moved with him as he stepped to the farthest wall. Again he laid his hand the wall but this time it shimmered and dissolved, forming a great arch that any of the dragons could fit through with ease. "This arch was created from spells as old as Alagaesia itself. With them I was able to imbue it with the ability to see within the heart of any creature that passed through it. By this you will be judged; your heart cannot lie and will tell what you are truly made of."

_How will we know if we have passed? _Valdr asked, his voice surprisingly soft, belaying it's strength; it sounded more like steel sheathed in silk rather than the great rumble of rocks of most male dragon's voices. As he spoke he moved closer to Rumis, standing over him as to protect him.

"The arch is connected with another set of doors that will open if you are worthy. There is a set of stairs behind them that will lead you to another room where you will wait. Rumis and Valdr, what say you? Will you chance knowing what lies within your hearts?" Eragon said, stepping back, giving them room to pass.

"Must we go one at a time or together?"

_Together. _Saphira answered, her eyes sharp. She did not like the test because she did not like the thought that a dragon could be bad at heart, _You are being judged as dragon and rider and so you will proceed as such._

_Very well. _Valdr said, nudging Rumis forward, _Let us be done with this._

They stepped forward and under the arch. They felt a vast… _presence _enter their minds and start searching through their collective memories. The entity lingered over certain memories, sorting more through the feelings associated then with the memories themselves. They stood thus for several minutes as the presence flipped through their entire lives. Apparently it was pleased with what it found because both of them felt a shock of electrifying energy pass through them before a pair of hidden doors opened, revealing a set of stairs large enough that any of the dragons could descend. Rumis sighed in relief and climbed onto Valdr and both descended the stairs. The doors shut behind them and he prayed Sorrel would make it.

_Jaltin and Sorrel will you take the chance of knowing what lies in your hearts? _Saphira asked repeating the words that Eragon spoke. It was the words they had spoken over the previous six Riders to complete their apprenticeships.

"What will happen if we don't pass?" Sorrel said, her voice shaking. She was scared, scared that she would be evil at heart like her father had been. She didn't talk about it except with Jaltin and Rumis, but her father had been abusive when she was young and often hit her and her mother. She was terrified that the same evil that had been in him was in her as well. "Has there ever been anyone that had failed?"

"Once." Eragon said, his voice a mere whisper. "If you are found lacking, the arch will strip you of your powers, leaving only enough for Jaltin to fly and breath fire and anything that a dragon will need to survive But you, Sorrel, will not be able to so much as lift a pebble with magic. You will retain your bond with Jaltin, but your connection with magic will be severed, leaving you powerless."

_If you don't participate and leave, the same will happen; we cannot leave an untested pair to roam the land. _Saphira said with finality.

_Then there is only one choice. _Jaltin said, nudging Sorrel forward. They stood under the arch for seemingly forever as the same entity searched through their memories, both hoping and praying they were found worthy. There was an audible click and Sorrel screwed her eyes shut not wanting to see her end. A wave of power washed through her and Sorrel thought that that meant she had failed and her power would soon be gone.

When Jaltin bugled she opened her eyes and saw the doors standing ajar. Her knees buckled and she cried, Jaltin's snout touching her shoulder in support. At last she was able to stand and she stepped from under the arch, feeling as though an oppressive weight had lifted. They descended the stairs and saw the others waiting in a round room with no doors. Rumis saw them and ran to Sorrel, crushing her against his chest, his cheek resting in her hair. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, relief in her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before molding his lips to hers, trying to rid himself of the worry he had felt. She responded by winding her hands into his curly hair, standing on her toes to get closer at him. "I was so scared." He whispered against her lips.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Sorrel said, hurt in her voice. She stepped away from him, tears in her eyes.

"I do Niernen, but sometimes _you_ don't have faith in yourself." He said stroking her cheek. "You are not your father Sorrel. His sins are not yours. You have a loving heart and are fierce and protective of those you love. You will never become the dark thing he was."

She rushed back into his arms, the tears she was holding back falling down her face. She buried her tear-stained face in his chest as she wound her arms around his waist. He held on to her as she released her fears. When she stopped crying, she looked up at him.

"Why the tears?" He asked, wiping the moisture from her face.

"I love you." She said, a small smile on her face.

"And I, you. Does that mean they are happy tears," he asked, leaning down for a quick kiss, "or sad tears?"

"They're happy tears you oaf." She said, smacking his arm before kissing him back, standing on her toes and leaning into him so that she could wind her hands into his hair again, loving the feel of his soft hair between her fingers. They stood as thus until a throat was cleared behind them. They broke apart like guilty children, their faces turning red with embarrassment, and waited for Eragon to open the next doors.

Eragon smiled and walked past them and stood facing the wall. He reached deep within himself and accessed the flow of magic, "Stenr sharjalví!"

The walls began to remold themselves into another arch, this one slightly smaller and less intimidating. When he felt it was sufficient enough, Eragon ended the spell with "letta" and walked with Saphira into the next room. The others followed closely behind them, mystified by what could be waiting for them. The temperature inside the room was much higher than it was outside and there were several spots in the black room where a dull orange glow could be seen.

"Brisingr!" Eragon yelled, and the room became bright as hundreds of lanterns were lit within the enormous room. Eragon's sword, however, remained unlit; he had learned long ago how to control the flow of energy to his sword. The others looked at him expectantly and he beckoned them into the room, sweeping his arms around the room. They stood awestruck at what they beheld, "Welcome to the Vault of Souls."

**Name Pronunciations:**

**Bellui**- bell-oo-ee

**Mithrim**- Mee-thrim

**Kellif**- kell-if

**Aretha**- air-ith-uh

**Redick**- Red-ick

**Yülqa**- Yule-kah

**Telíf**- Tell-eef

**Maëna**- May-na

**Jaltin**- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

**Sorrel**- Sore-ul

**Rumis**- Rue-miss

**Valdr**- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

**Reznargh- **rez-narg

**Translations:**

**Brisingr- fire**

**Letta- stop**

**Stenr sharjalví- Stone move**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I am finally back. I know, it's been forever. This chapter was SO hard to write. It took me FOREVER! But here it is and I LOVE IT! This is by far my most favorite chapter to write, even as it was the hardest and LONGEST. I fretted over and rewrote probably everything twice and still there are things I wish to change but I know if I do then I will just mess it up. **_

_**Also, there were some who wondered who the presence was that tested Sorrel and Rumis. It was not Cuarac. It was the essence of the spell that Eragon and the Eldunari placed on the arch. **_

_**Thank you guys SO much for keeping with me. I know it must be frustrating that I don't update very often, but I'm trying to get it up as fast as I can. Well, I wont keep you any longer- I know y'all have been waiting for this. So here is chapter 6. Enjoy.**_

_**- Hazel**_

**Vault of Souls**

The room in which they stood was a rough circle a good bowshot long and equally as wide. Along the wall were niches where large oddly shaped orbs lay glittering, some as small as a loaf of bread and others so large they looked to be the size of a wagon. In varying places around the room were large orange pillars where the dull glow and intense heat had come from. And in the center of the room were rows of eggs, each resting on their own silk lined pedestal. There were four doors, each positioned on the points of the compass. Presiding over all of this was a huge silver statue of a dragon headed man sitting atop a stone throne, holding a purple sword.

The two dragons went to study the eggs as Sorrel and Rumis investigated the niches along the wall. Up close the orbs were rough and faceted like diamonds, but they glowed with an inner light. Sorrel reached out and touched one, a medium sized gold one and a tingle ran up her arm. She removed her hand with a shake and stepped away from it, curious. She circled the room, taking in the large quantity of orbs. She had no clue as to what they were, but she knew that they had to be of great importance. When she was finished she went back to where Eragon was, puzzlement on her face. "What is this place?"

Before Eragon could answer a powerful mind touched hers and Sorrel recoiled, trying to block it out. Her shields were weak though and the mind entered hers. She was poised for attack but was shocked when it spoke, _This is our resting place daughter of Ismira and Berdin. Look closely at the wall and you will find us._

_What are you? _Jaltin asked, tearing her gaze from the younglings still in their eggs. She moved to stand beside Valdr, nudging him with her shoulder as she did.

_What you see before you are Eldunari. When we were clothed in flesh we were dragons._ The voice said, commanding yet gentle. It sent them an image of the same gold orb that Sorrel had touched earlier, _This is me. My name is Glaedr. Eragon, would you fetch my Eldunari?_

"Of course Ebrithil." Eragon said, shocking the others- they had never heard him speak so reverently before. Eragon picked up the orb carefully and carried it back to the others. The dragons bent closer and the orb glowed brighter as they neared it. "Within a dragon there sits an organ that can contain it's consciousness. This is an Eldunari or the heart-of-hearts. A dragon can choose to transfer a part of their consciousness into the Eldunari and disgorge it. When they do, it becomes gem-like and anyone who holds it can communicate with that dragon, no matter how far apart they are. When a dragon dies, their consciousness is completely transferred into the Eldunari, and the dragon lives on like this._"_

"Why weren't we told of this before?" Rumis asked, looking up at his teacher expectantly.

_Because, whoever holds an Eldunari can access its energy. _Glaedr said,_ At death, any energy left in the body is transferred into the Eldunari. As time passes, the energy inside the Eldunari grows until it reaches what would have been the maximum strength of that dragon at the time of its death. If a magic user were to get a hold of even a smaller Eldunari, and bend it to their will, they would have the strength of a dragon behind them, fueling their spells._

"Why are they different sizes?" Sorrel asked, moving closer to what was left of the gold dragon, "Your Eldunari is small compared to some of the others, yet larger then some as well."

_The size of the Eldunari is subject to the size of the dragon at the time of it's bodies death._ Glaedr said, sending them all a picture of himself fanning his wings. He was a beautiful gold color that would have caught the light and shone like a mountain of burnished gold. Sorrel noticed that when she looked closer at the mental image that one of the dragon's legs was missing and was shocked to realize she recognized him; Master Eragon had a painting of him on the wall of his study, _I was in my seventh century of life when my body died. The largest here was much, much older then I am._

_Who was he? _Jaltin asked, intrigued. She knew of her Eldunari, but the thought of it was insignificant before- who would think of an organ in their bodies as being important.

"Belgabad." Eragon said, pointing to the largest of the Eldunari, a grayish colored one taller than a full grown man.

_Yes Eragon? _A deep voice slowly spoke, the sound like a land slide, reverberating almost painfully within their minds.

"Will you tell us your tale Mighty One?" Eragon said, again shocking his students with the reverence he showed the Eldunari.

_Why not tell it for me? _The great dragon said indifferently, using images as well as words to speak, _You know it as well as I do, and you are far more eager to tell it to the hatchlings._

"I'd be honored, O' Belgabad." Eragon said, motioning with one hand to follow him as he cradled Glaedr in the other. He walked to the door on the right of the arch and opened it, revealing another flight of stairs. They descended into a great library stacked with many books and scrolls, some so old the pages would turn to dust if touched. He led them to a desk with three chairs positioned around it. He sat behind the desk and laid Glaedr's Eldunari in a bowl carved into the desk. The others took their seats and waited for Eragon to speak.

"Belgabad was born into a time of great strife. A Great War between elves and dragons was being waged and each new generation was dying quicker then the rest. As soon as his fire's breath came forth, he was thrust into the fray, fighting and killing so that he wasn't killed himself. Soon after his sire was killed by the fated killing spears, a dragon, young and docile, appeared, and on its back was an elf boy. They beseeched the dragons to cease fighting the elves. The dragons laughed at the ridiculousness of their plea, but Belgabad saw the love the white dragon had for the elf and joined their cause, wanting that love for himself.

"He traveled with Bid'daum and Eragon as they campaigned for peace. Many of the dragons saw his love for the pair as weakness, but the elves revered him for it. After peace came and the treaty signed, Belgabad left Bid'daum, traveling through the elven nations, trying to find a companion for himself. When he didn't, he became frustrated and angry; his anger like molten rock spewing forth on any who strayed too close." At this Eragon stopped, resting a hand on Saphira's neck. He looked at his students and fellow riders, pausing another moment before continuing. "He stayed this way for many years, hiding in seclusion so he wouldn't hurt anyone. It wasn't until news reached him of The First Rider's disappearance that he realized his anger was only hurting him, keeping him from the love he had once sought after.

"Belgabad traveled back to the elven city where he and Bid'daum first met, wanting to feel close to his friends' memory. There he met a young elf who had been before the eggs and was not chosen to become a rider. She was heartbroken and sullen, angry like Belgabad had been. He saw within her a kindred spirit and began spending time with her, telling her of his past, warning her against the anger she felt. It was then he realized that he had found what Bid'daum had, maybe not with a true bond, but he had with this elf a true friendship.

For millennia they traveled together. They helped form the riders and traveled with them, helping them keep the peace when there was strife. It was thus until the usurper, Galbatorix, waged his war on the riders. In the last battle at Doru Araeba Belgabad's rider was slain; he was helpless to save her as her body died. His rage was all consuming, and he killed with impunity, recognizing neither friend nor foe. His anger made him careless and Galbatorix captured his mind and forced him to disgorge his Eldunari. Then the great blast came and obliterated him.

_Thank you for telling us Ebrithil. _Valdr said, lowering his head so that his snout was touching the ground. _We will never forget it._

"Come. There is more for you to see." Eragon said, standing from his seat. He left Glaedr's Eldunari were it lay and went back to the main chamber. He then proceeded to the door at the opposite end of the chamber. He waited for the others to catch up to him before he opened the door.

On the other side was row upon row of swords, each a different color. There were no two shades the same. Each sword was in its own silk lined glass case. The room was a rough square about fifty feet across. "When the riders-of-old completed their apprenticeship, they would receive a sword. Each of their swords matched the color of their dragons. There is no longer a means to make you a sword, but you may choose one from those we have here." Eragon said, leading them down the rows of swords until they reached the center. "Each sword has a sigil on it that is its name. You may choose to leave it as it is or you can rename it. If you choose to rename it, just bring it to Blödhgarm, Raiya or myself. You are free to take them from their cases to test them out. The sword should feel right; like an extension of your arm."

"How long do we have to choose?" Rumis asked, unsure of where to start. As far as he could see, there were no brown swords in this place.

"Take as long as you need." He said, walking back towards the door, "The task of choosing a sword is a momentous one. One that should not be rushed. When you are finished meet me in the main chamber."

When Eragon exited the room Rumis and Sorrel split up, examining the rows of swords. Rumis found a light brown sword and lifted it carefully out of its case, gripping the handle tightly. Whoever the sword had belonged to had a small grip and the hilt was too small for his hand. He replaced the sword and continued on. Two rows over he found one almost the exact shade of Valdr. When he grasped the hilt and lifted it, he noticed the blade was thin and straight and that the grip matched his hand almost perfectly. He took a few experimental jabs, finding the balance to be perfect. He knew he had found his sword. He sheathed it and carried almost as if it were glass back into the other chamber. "Master, I have found my sword."

"Excellent. And are you pleased with it?" He asked taking it from him so that he could see it.

"Yes. It is a perfect fit for me."

"Good, then let me have your regular sword." Eragon said, exchanging swords with him. "This is your new sword. Wear it proudly."

"Thank you Ebrithil." Rumis said, holding it out so that Valdr could examine it. _Well? What do you think?_

_It is a fine weapon. _Valdr said, sniffing the blade. _What is it's name?_

_Star-born. _Rumis said, quirking an eyebrow at it. _That's an odd name. I wonder why it was named that._

_Ask Eragon, he may know._

"Ebrithil?" Rumis said, turning back toward his teacher.

"You no longer have to call me that Rumis. We are equals now." Eragon said, patting the younger rider on the shoulder, "What is it that you need?"

"Why is my sword called Star-born?" He asked, holding up his sword.

"Well," Eragon said, leaning against one of the niches, "the metal used to create the swords came from rocks that had fallen from the sky. Those rocks are what most everyone calls shooting stars, so the rider who possessed this sword before you probably named it because of the metals origins."

"Oh." Rumis said, awestruck.

_It is a good name. _Valdr said, distractedly. _I think you should keep it._

_I think so too._ Rumis walked over to the brown dragon and laid a hand on his leg, _Are you ok?_

_Hmm? Oh yes, I am fine._ Valdr said, a twinkle in his eye. _Just having a conversation with one of the Eldunari._

_What are you talking about?_ Rumis asked, leaning against his closest companion.

_Oh, just dragon stuff._

_Fine, don't tell me._ Rumis said, trying to peer into Valdr's mind. He caught a snippet of the other dragon's thoughts before Valdr closed that part of his mind off from him. Rumis snorted back laughter and Valdr joined in, shooting small jets of ruddy flames out his nose.

_What is taking her so long? _Jaltin asked, her tail twitching.

"You know how Sorrel is." Rumis said, Jaltin's leg reassuringly, "It takes her forever to do anything. Relax, she'll be along shortly."

_Right, and day is night. _Jaltin said sarcastically.

Sorrel looked through every sword there was and even though there were many blue swords, there were none that fit her. Several times she thought she had found it, but either the hilt was wrong or the balance was off for her. Feeling defeated, she thought of just taking one of the unmatched swords, but couldn't bring herself to use a sword not matched for her. Dejected, she returned to the others, noticing that Rumis had found a sword of his own.

"Could you not find one Sorrel?" Eragon asked, stepping away from Saphira.

"I could not Ebrithil." she said, hanging her head, "None of them fit. Either the blade was wrong or the grip wasn't right. Should I have just taken one of the others?"

"No. You made the right decision." Eragon said, thinking through all his options. _I could take one of the swords with us and ask Rhünon to rework it so that it would fit her._

_Yes, but what if it still doesn't fit? _Saphira asked, ruffling his hair with her hot breath.

_Well there's always… _Eragon stopped short when he realized what he must do.

_Are you sure about that Eragon? You don't have too._

_No, but it is what needs to be done._

_Very well. _Saphira said with finality.

Eragon motioned for them to follow as he walked to one of the niches. There he grabbed a small, fist sized Eldunari and the leather pouch it was sitting on and handed it to Rumis. "This is Aeridou. He may have been a young dragon when he was disgorged but he has an abundance of wisdom." He then went to the next niche and picked up another Eldunari the same size as Aeridou. He handed it to Sorrel, watching her eyes go wide. "This is Frenic. She was a wild dragon who volunteered to disgorge her Eldunari so that the riders would have a better chance of fighting off Galbatorix. I want you two to carry these Eldunari with you. Get to know them. Let them teach you things that I might have missed."

_Is it smart, _Jaltin asked, eyeing the small gems in their hands, _To give us these? What if something happens?_

_You four have passed the final test of your apprenticeships. _Saphira said, gentleness in her voice. _Your hearts are good. We have to trust that you will always think before you decide to use the Eldunari. And believe me, they will have plenty to say if you use their energy. Just be smart and you will be fine._

"Thank you Ebrithilar." Sorrel said, bowing first to Eragon then to Saphira. She slipped Frenic's Eldunari into its leather pouch and then tied it onto her sword belt. She noticed that Rumis did the same, tying it next to his brown sword.

"Come, it is time to leave." Eragon said, ushering them back towards the entrance to the chamber. They retraced their earlier steps and were once again staring at the colossal arch that had been their final test. After they crossed back over, the arch disappeared, forcing Eragon to conjure another werelight. The others waited for Eragon to open the doors, but he simple stepped up to the stone wall and turned back toward them, "There is one last thing you must know before you leave this place. Once you leave here, you will forget where this chamber is. You will retain all knowledge you have acquired, but you will not be able to remember where it is located."

_We do not do this because we don't trust you younglings. _Glaedr said, his voice strong in their minds. _The knowledge of the Eldunari cannot be passed to just anyone. Guard those who have been chosen to travel with you. Even the smallest of our kind is precious beyond belief._

_We will not fail you Ebrithil._ Valdr said. The others echoed him and they felt acquiescence from the gold dragon.

Eragon nodded, laying his hand once again on the stone. A deep grating sound could be heard and the two mammoth doors swung outward, flooding the room with bright sunlight. The six of them squinted until their eyes became accustomed then Eragon stepped forward into the midday sun, the others following behind. When they were all out, the doors once again swung closed and left the riders wondering what had just happened.

Eragon didn't give the others time to think. He took off towards the Keeping House, beckoning for the others to follow. When they were once again in front of the large oak doors, Eragon stopped, "Rumis, you are free to do as you please for today. Tomorrow I want you to meet with Maëna. She will start your advanced lessons. Sorrel, will you come with me?"

"Of course Ebrithil." She said, shooting a sideways glance at Rumis. He smiled reassuringly and patted her on the back, then walked off towards the dining hall to get some lunch. Sorrel sighed then followed Eragon- who was already inside, walking towards his study. They walked in silence for a time, Sorrel deep in thought. Eragon glanced back at her and noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip- something she did when she was nervous.

"What's wrong Sorrel?" Eragon asked, pausing so that she could walk next to him, "You are not in trouble; there is no need to feel nervous."

"I'm not really nervous, just worried." She said, her voice a mere whisper.

_Worried about what? _Saphira asked, looking down at the small woman.

"Jaltin's eggs; my lack of a decent sword; the upcoming trip." Sorrel said, pushing her hair from her face. "It all just kind of hit me. Many small things that have been piling up for a while. Its been almost eighty years since Jaltin hatched, yet I'm still worried that I'm not going to be a good rider; that I'm going to fail her."

"I think after today, you don't have to worry about not being a good rider." Eragon said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just remember that no matter what you do, she will always love you."

_Of course I will._ Jaltin said, her tongue darting out to touch Sorrel on the cheek. Sorrel smiled and patted Jaltin's snout.

_As for the other worries,_ Saphira said, lowering her head so that her and Sorrel were eye to eye. _They will get better with time. Just don't let them worry you too much or you'll put a hole in your lip._

Sorrel smiled and Eragon patted her shoulder before starting off for his study once more. When they finally reached the large doors of the study, Saphira pushed them open and went straight for her bed, huffing as she did so- sending a trail of smoke towards the rafters. Eragon smiled briefly at her then went to the wall where his fairths hung. He stopped before the one of Brom and looked up at the image of his father. He smiled sadly and reached for the sword that hung underneath the fairth. He carried it back to where Sorrel stood just inside the doors. Her eyes were wide as she saw the sword, her hands subconsciously clenching at her side.

"This sword once belonged to my father." Eragon said, presenting it to her. She went to reach for it, but stopped, unsure.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" She asked staring at it, "It is important to you."

"Yet you need a sword." He said, still holding it out to her. "I have other things of his. This is yours now."

Sorrel finally reached for it, grasping it gently as she unsheathed it. She noticed right away that the hilt fit her hand almost like it was made for her. Eragon stepped back so that she would have room to swing the sword and she went through a few simple moves, testing the sword to see how it felt. She was surprised at how light it felt; the blade wasn't wide- only about two of her thumbs in width- but it felt as if it weighed no more than a willow wand. She smiled like an idiot when she realized that this was her sword. She spent years coveting this sword and here it was, finally hers. She sheathed it and bowed low to Eragon, "Thank you Uncle, for this amazing gift. Thank you."

Eragon waited until she tied it to her belt and then he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I know your mother and grandparents would too."

"I hope they are." She said, wiping her eyes, clearing the tears that had accumulated. "Everything I have ever done was for them and Jaltin. I just hope they approve."

"I'm sure they do." Eragon said, releasing her. "Now go get something to eat; you have to be starving. Tomorrow you will begin your advanced lessons with Maëna. And then a week from now we will set out on the week long journey to Alagaesia."

"We're really going back aren't we?"

"Yes we are." Eragon said, thinking of only one person. Two weeks and he would see her again. What would he tell her? How would he tell her. His mind began to swirl with scenarios as he thought of Arya and his never-ending feelings for her. As anxious as he was to see her, doubt began to worm its way in, twisting his stomach. In two weeks he would be back in Alagaesia, standing before the only woman he ever loved. Did he have the courage to tell her how he felt? Suddenly he was unsure if he did or not. "Yes we are."

**Name Pronunciations:**

**Bellui**- bell-oo-ee

**Mithrim**- Mee-thrim

**Kellif**- kell-if

**Aretha**- air-ith-uh

**Redick**- Red-ick

**Yülqa**- Yule-kah

**Telíf**- Tell-eef

**Maëna**- May-na

**Jaltin**- yall-ten (yall sounds like call)

**Sorrel**- Sore-ul

**Rumis**- Rue-miss

**Valdr**- vall-duhr (Vall sounds like Ball)

**Reznargh- **rez-narg

**Raiya**- Ray-ah


End file.
